chat room of DOOM
by CortCort93
Summary: just a random chat between fma char


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA DAMN ME FOR BEING BROKE DAMN IT DAMN IT ok i am done venting my anger so ON WITH THE CHAT TYPE THINGY

* * *

Al:brother why are you starting a conference when I'm right here?  
Ed:because i want to and is to lazy to call roy,riza and winry.  
Al:oh well you didn't have to invite me I'm right next to you.  
Ed:i know that

Roy:fullmetal y did you start this conference thing?  
Ed: go up and you will see y and your e-mail is so true.  
Roy:oh and yep and fullmetal you did NOT bring sexy back i did.  
Ed:no you didn't your as sexy as a dead rat that's been dead for two years.  
Roy:what the? yes i did bring sexy back i even make sissy sparkles sexy

Ed:no you don't armstrong dose Roy:you know what i might just send you on a mission to get you out of my hair for a while

Ed:I'm not in your hair I'm not even in the same room as you

Roy:but you are small enough

Ed:WHO THE DAMN HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN A DUSTMITE CAN STEP ON HIM!  
Al: (restraining ed)BROTHER CALM DOWN

Riza:you two knock it off before i have to shoot you both

Roy:00

Ed:riza you can't shoot me cause you have to ride a train for 4 hours to get here and by then me and Al will be gone

Riza:Edward don't back talk me

Ed:your not my mom so you can't tell me what to do so nanananananana

Al: i don't think you should do that brother remember we have to go to central sometime

Ed:00 oops i forgot about that Al when we do go to central can you hide me?  
Al: sorry brother but you brought it upon yourself

Ed:AL YOU TRAITER I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME NOW YOU WANT ME TO DIE WHAAAAAA(goes emo)  
AL : brother that's not what i meant i don't want you to die i just want you to learn from your mistakes

Roy: 00 OK who's the older brother?  
Ed:me y?  
Roy: because Al is ALOT more mature then you and is only 14 and you at age 15 acts like a 2 year old.  
Ed: I DO NOT ACT LIKE I'M 2 YEARS OLD I DON' I DON'T I DON'T(stomp son the ground like a 5 year old)  
Roy: yes you do your act like it right now fullmetal

Ed: NO I DON'T Roy: dose someone by the name of edward have to take a nappy wappy?  
Ed: NO I DON'T...and what the heck did you just say nappy wappy?  
Roy: yes why dose it offend you or something?  
Ed:no but WHY THE HECK DID YOU PUT NAPPY WAPPY?  
Roy: because that's what my mommy always said when she asked if i needed a nap

Ed: you still call your mom mommy?  
Roy: yes

Ed: lol you talk like a baby Roy: no i don't at least i don't act like A WITTLE 2 YEAR OLD

Ed: damn it roy WHY the hell did you have to bring up that subject AGAIN?  
Roy: hehe because it's fun to get you mad

Al: I LIKE PIE WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ed: WHAT THE HELL Al?  
Roy: ooooook that was random

Al: hehe i know SHINY THINGS RULE AND BECAUSE I'M SHINY I WILL RULE THE WORLD MWHAHAHA

ed:00

roy:0.0

Al: mwhahahahahahahaha EVIL LLAMAS ATTACK

Ed:WHOA NO AHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO NOT THE LLAMAS ANYTHING BUT THAT

Roy: (some of the llamas are in central) NOOOOOOOOOOOO PLAESE AL STOP THE LLAMAS Al: NEVER BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA COME TO ME MY PRETTIES

Ed: NOOOOO OH DEAR GOD HELP US AHHHHHHHHHHH NO YOU STUPID LLAMAS STOP AHHHHH9hears a crack and looks at automail it is totally busted up)  
Ed:oh man winry is going to kill me with that evil wrench of hers

Winry: did i just read that you broke MY AUTOMAIL (throws wench at ed's head0

Ed: i didn't break it al did with his evil llamas and (gets hit with the wrench) OW THAT HURT Winry: it was supposed to moron

Ed: hey i'm not a moron if i was a moron i wouldn't be able to type

Winry: i know that tell me something i don't know

Ed:ok well last week when me and Al came to visit you i stole your diary and i've been reading it

Winry: OMG ED so that's why i can't find it HOW DEAR YOU ED GIVE ME BACK MY DIERY YOU DIERY STEALER

Ed: oh god is that the best name you can think of a retarded monkey can think of a better name then that like SECREAT READER Winry: that is a better name so that must mean that your a retarded monkey

Ed: NO THAT JUST MEANS I'M SMARTER THEN YOU DUMB BLOND

Winry: ok ed i hope you know that YOUR A BLOND TO SO WHEN YOU CALL ME A DUMB BLOND YOUR CALLING YOUSELF ONE TO STUPID

Ed: i didn't come here to get insulted

Winry : where do you usually go? and if you didn't want to get insulted then y'd you even make this

Al: I WILL RULE THE WORLD

* * *

(AN: hey that was my story ok i know it might be abit crappy i tried to make it funny i'm kinda new at this so IF you review try not to be to mean and also if you any qyestions about this story please feel free to ask away and yes this was orignaly written for AnimeAddict333's story buket o' parodys but i decided to also put this up on my account please read and review and ok i think i'm done babbling about my story ok bye please read and review ) 


End file.
